


A Different Kind of Teasing

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), BDSM, Begging, Dom Gabriel, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel uses his grace to tickle Castiel, but has an entirely different plan for Dean.





	A Different Kind of Teasing

 

 **Author’s Note:** Here is another combination of [Gabriel Monthly Challenge ](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/)and [Gabriel Bingo](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/). I’m starting to think I should do up a Master List for them both.

 

 

Gabriel Bingo Prompt – Teasing with Grace

GMC Prompt - _Statement/Ambiance:_ **He ran his fingers across the array of toys before him, and as he glanced up, a sharp smirk tugging at his lips, he never looked more dangerous.**

 

GMC Prompt [The Wheel of Romance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwheeldecide.com%2Findex.php%3Fc1%3DBlind%2BDate%2Bon%2BValentines%2BDay%26c2%3DA%2BDozen%2BRed%2BRoses%2B%26c3%3DDancing%2Bin%2Bthe%2BRain%26c4%3DWine%2BTasting%26c5%3DA%2BTrip%2Bto%2BParis%26c6%3DHomemade%2BDinner%26c7%3DLove%2BLetters%26c8%3DCouple%25E2%2580%2599s%2BSpa%2BDay%26c9%3DFirst%2BTime%2BSaying%2B%25E2%2580%259CI%2BLove%2BYou%25E2%2580%259D%26c10%3DMarriage%2BProposal%26c11%3DStargazing%2BTogether%26c12%3DBreakfast%2Bin%2BBed%26col%3Dlight%26cols%3DD490AF%2C9390D4%2CD4A190%26t%3DGMC%2BWheel%2Bof%2BRomance%26time%3D5&t=NmVhNDFiYjZlMzEzZTliMmY5MDMwNWEwNzRjNzRiZTVkNzFkZTJlMSxxanJpNVpLVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AaMtdLuxJmrbTxpyNso-Ogw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fgabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182475818367%2Ffebruary-prompts&m=1) – A Dozen Red Roses

 

 

GMC Prompt – _Aesthetic:_

 

 

** ~This has been edited by QueenOfHearts **

 

 

**A Different Kind of Teasing**

 

 

In hindsight, Dean knew that he should have kept his mouth shut. It had started innocently enough; Dean had been passing the living room where he knew Castiel and Gabriel were watching a movie in Gabriel’s weekly attempt to introduce Castiel to something new. While Metatron had given Castiel all his movie and book knowledge, Gabriel had wanted Castiel to experience the best ones personally and had started spending every Friday with the younger angel. While sometimes Castiel would still leave the room a bit confused or Gabriel slightly frustrated, Dean had seen what those few hours had done in strengthening the bond between the two and actively made himself scarce for their time.

 

The loud laughter from the room was unexpected. Curious when Castiel’s peels of mirth didn’t stop after a few minutes, Dean peaked inside the room. Gabriel was sitting on the armchair he had claimed as his own, while Castiel lay rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face laughing. Castiel’s arms were moving over his torso as if trying to catch something while he gasped for air. Dean knew that look, though it was new on Castiel’s face. With a smirk, Dean looked at Gabriel who was watching the younger angel in amusement.

 

“A tickle fight? Really? And how are you even doing that?”

 

Gabriel shrugged, his whiskey eyes glittering in delight while turning his attention to Dean. Castiel’s laughs had more space between them now, no longer a steady stream while Gabriel’s focus was on the hunter. There was a look there, a slight glint in the archangel’s eyes that should have warned Dean of what Gabriel wanted. Ignoring the look which meant that Dean would find the archangel in his bedroom later, Dean waited for an answer, his shoulder leaning against the doorway while he looked in the room.

 

“Cassie here has never been tickled in his vessel and wanted to know if it was the same or not. So I used my grace, did you want to see if it feels the same, Dean-o?”

 

Just noticing how Gabriel was watching him, licking his lips, Dean had a feeling that if Gabriel was going to use his grace against him, it wouldn’t be for a tickle fight. Warmth spread from Dean’s stomach as desire pooled to his belly. “Maybe later.” Without saying anything else Dean turned and left the entranceway, making sure to sway his hips the way Gabriel liked as he did. For the rest of the day, Dean went about his business as usual, right up until it was time to get his four hours of sleep. Waving goodnight to Sam who was reading some book which had captured his attention, he made his way to his bedroom.

 

It wasn’t Gabriel which caught his attention first, though the archangel was leaning against the wall by the headboard. No, it was the dozen red roses which were spread on the bed, their petals sticking out amongst the white sheets. Raising an eyebrow, Dean turned his full attention to Gabriel who shrugged. “I was feeling romantic; you could at least appreciate the aesthetic of it.” With a sigh, Dean nodded, stepping forward and picking up one of the roses. It was thornless, the green stem smooth as Dean traced his fingers up it.

 

“You didn’t have to, Gabe, but you’re right it does look nice.” Gabriel grinned at that, his eyes lighting up slightly at the praise.

 

“I thought we might try something tonight if you’re interested, if not you know what to say. I want you to strip down to the panties I left you this morning and lay on your stomach on the edge of the bed.” Without question, Dean began to strip. It had become a habit after they had gotten together to follow Gabriel’s orders in the bedroom, and not once did he regret it. While he had his fair share of partners, Dean knew that he couldn’t compare to the experience Gabriel held under his belt and each time he allowed himself to surrender even a bit of control he was well rewarded.

 

Down to the tight pair of dark green panties Gabriel had silently asked him to wear that morning, Dean moved into position, laying on his stomach with his head on the pillow, his hands reaching to grip the headboard while he settled into place. A warm hand trailed down his back, stroking along his spine before cupping the covered globes of his ass and kneading the flesh, there for a moment. “You’re so beautiful, Dean; I don’t think I tell you that often enough.” Humming in contentment at the comment, Dean ignored the urge to deny what Gabriel was saying. Instead, he opened his eyes as a snap rang out through the room, and before his eyes, a large table appeared with various kinds of toys on top of it.

 

Gabriel who had been beside him moved to the new addition to the room, **his fingers running across the array of toys before him. As Dean glanced up, he noticed a smirk tugging on Gabriel’s lips; the archangel had never looked more dangerous.** Gulping down the nerves that had arisen at seeing the table, Dean was almost relieved when instead of the selection of plugs and what almost resembled medieval equipment, Gabriel returned to his bedside with a strip of silk. “I’m going to blindfold you, Sweetheart, alright.”

 

Jerking his head in a quick nod, Dean closed his eyes which were quickly covered in the soft material. They had done this before, and just like every other time, Dean had to take a moment to relax before Gabriel continued. The faintest brush of something trailed the same path that Gabriel’s hand had before. It was gentle, almost not there as it teased along his skin. The object circled his hips and along the inside of his spread thighs, trailing ghost-like whispers of touch. Dean’s arousal pressed against the mattress as he began to squirm, nothing too drastic as not to anger Gabriel and made the man rethink their plans for tonight, his muscles twitching with the caress.

 

“You’re doing so well for me, Pet, just a bit longer and we’ll move on.” Panting at the knowledge that Gabriel thought that he was behaving himself, Dean shivered at the nickname. Gabriel only called him Pet when Dean pleased him when they were alone or at a like-minded club and Dean was on his best behavior. A handful of minutes later and the teasing stopped. What Dean assumed to be a feather was placed aside, and with a wisp of grace, Dean found himself naked, his panties gone.

 

The next thing to touch his skin wasn’t soft; it was rough leather that pressed against his ass. Long and thin, Dean whimpered for what was to come. They had played with whips before, usually, something that Dean demanded after a hunt, but never in such a setting. Opening his mouth to ask if Gabriel would use something else, the whip was replaced by fingers spreading his cheeks. Dean couldn’t think beyond wet touches against his hole, how a shifting muscle worked its way inside. He didn’t notice how not once did the bed shift with added weight while his entrance was licked and sucked, how there was no sound of a cap being opened for the slick which eased the way.

 

Gasping, Dean tried to hold out, biting his bottom lip to keep all but the loudest moans from escaping. Being on the receiving end of a rim job, however, was something that always turned him into a blathering mess, and this time was no different. Hands balled into tight fists; Dean began to speak, his voice mixed with gasps and moans while he asked for more. “Please Sir, please I need… oh fuck… I need to come. It feels so good.” Breaking off into a scream as another finger started to press against his scrotum. “Please, please, please! I need to come! Please, _Master!_ ”

 

A hard suck against his rim had Dean nearly sobbing, but thankfully Gabriel wasn’t without mercy. A pinch against his side, their non-verbal signal, and Dean was able to let go. Behind his blindfold stars exploded as he came, his throat slightly raw from screaming while he dirtied the sheets under him. Once he was all but gone, his mind floating, Dean was rolled onto his back, his blindfold removed and soft hands were trailing along his flank to calm him. With a smile, Dean opened his eyes slowly, wanting to have his chance to pleasure Gabriel but there was no one above him.

 

Confused, he turned his head, and there was Gabriel, lounging on a chair with not a hair out of place. It didn’t make sense. Though he didn’t have the chance to move much, Gabriel was all about showing Dean how pleased he was. He wouldn’t have cleaned his face until after they were done for the night. “You asked how I was tickling Castiel; I thought I would show you that I can use my grace for all kinds of play, Dean. I haven’t left this chair since the blindfold was put on.”

 

Dean thought about protesting, but in hindsight it made sense. Instead of arguing, Dean lifted his arms and spread his legs a bit in invitation. “Well then come here, your grace opened me up for you.” Gabriel grinned, tugging at his clothing to remove it while eyeing Dean up on the bed. Enjoying the view, Dean sighed happily, eager to have his archangel inside him. “And Gabriel? We are so testing how far we can take this next time we go out.” A laugh reached his ears, the archangel nodding before crawling on top of him and leaning down for a kiss. Relaxing into the touch, Dean could feel himself surrender to the other. Having grace touch him had been fantastic, but as his legs were pulled up to rest on Gabriel’s shoulders, Dean couldn’t wait to have the real thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
